A robot is a machine that resembles humans in looks and functionality or a machine designed to execute tasks automatically.
A robot automated to perform assembly, welding, handling, and so on in a factory is called an industrial robot, and a robot capable of perceiving an environment and making a decision autonomously is called an intelligent robot. An android is a robot designed to look and act like a human, especially one with a body having a flesh-like resemblance.
Owing to the development of robot technology, robots find their applications in a wide range of fields including industry, medicine, home, and military.
In particular, as the robots can properly provide a variety of information to the users, technologies or services providing information through the robots have been developed.
Accordingly, upon generation of a message or an event, an electronic device like a robot may provide the generated message or event to a user through a screen or a speaker.
As the electronic device outputs event information, it may occur that some event information including personal information is exposed to others, thus violating privacy.
Moreover, if event information is simply output with no regard to the environment of the user or the state of the electronic device, the user may not receive the event information effectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.